Republic Engineering Corporation
Die Republic Engineering Corporation war ein staatliches Unternehmen der Neuen Republik, das kurz vor deren Gründung ins Leben gerufen wurde. Es spezialisierte sich auf die Entwicklung und Herstellung von Droiden und Raumschiffen. Geschichte Das Unternehmen wurde kurz nach der Eroberung von Coruscant durch Truppen der Rebellenallianz gegründet und stand von Anfang an im Dienst der noch jungen Neuen Republik. Ihre Fachkräfte bezog die Firma aus ehemaligen Ingenieuren imperialer Schiffsbauunternehmen und den Mechanikern der Allianz. Da das junge Unternehmen in den ersten Monaten seines Bestehens noch keine Aufträge für den Schiffsbau erhielt, beschränkte es sich zunächst auf die Herstellung von Arbeits- und Alltagsdroiden.Vor dem SturmCracken's Threat Dossier Die ersten großen in Serie produzierten Raumschiffe der REC waren die Schildschiffe, die auf Nachfrage von Lando Calrissian entwickelt wurden, um andere Schiffe zu dem Planeten Nkllon zu geleiten und sie auf diesem Weg vor der nahen Sonne des Athega-Systems zu schützen.Thrawn-Trilogie Dadurch wurde die Flotte der Neuen Republik auf das Unternehmen aufmerksam und bald folgten die ersten Aufträge für militärische Raumschiffe, zu diesem Zeitpunkt beschränkten diese sich jedoch auf die Massenherstellung von bereits Bestehendem. Wenig später begann das Unternehmen ein Projekt, das die Entwicklung von neuen Kampfschiffen und Jägern zum Ziel hatte. Dieses unter dem Namen Defender bekannte Programm sah vor, einen neuen Sternjäger, ein neues Trägerschiff und den ersten Sternzerstörer der Neuen Republik zu entwerfen und anschließend in Serie zu produzieren. Als erstes lief der gleichnamige Defender-Sternjäger, ein leichter Kurzstreckenjäger mit überragender Geschwindigkeit, vom Band. Durch die Operation Schattenhand des wiedergeboreren Imperators Palpatine sowie den Thrawn-Feldzug verzögerte sich die Herstellung der beiden anderen Schiffe um mehrere Jahre. Die Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Neuen Republik hatten derweil das Neue-Klassen-Programm begonnen, ein Projekt, das die Standardisierung und die Modernisierung von Raumschiffen innerhalb der Flotte zum Ziel hatte. Im Rahmen dieses Projektes sollte eine ganze Reihe neuer Schiffsklassen für die Neue Republik entwickelt werden, gleichzeitig bestand das Grundkonzept aber darin, viele essentielle Teile eines Schiffes wie z. B. den Rumpf, die Steuerungskonsole, den Antrieb oder die Außenhülle bei einigen der anderen Schiffsklassen wiederzuverwenden, um auf diesem Weg ein gewisses Level an Standardisierung sowie Materialersparung zu erreichen. Die REC schloss sich diesem Projekt an und entwickelte den Großteil der geplanten Schiffsklassen (siehe Abschnitt "Produkte"). Im Rahmen des Neue Klassen-Programmes konnte das Unternehmen auch die beiden letzten Schiffe des Defender-Programmes fertigstellen: Den [[Defender-Klasse Angriffsträger|Angriffsträger der Defender-Klasse]] und den [[Nebula-Klasse Sternzerstörer|Sternzerstörer der Nebula-Klasse]].Aufmarsch der YevethanerEntscheidung bei Koornacht Anschließend arbeitete das Unternehmen, das inzwischen zum führenden Raumschiffhersteller der Neuen Republik geworden war, an weiteren Schiffsklassen, solange bis das Neue Klassen-Projekt ungefähr im Jahre 20 NSY abgeschlossen war. Danach konzentrierte sich das Unternehmen auf die Produktion von zivilen Fahrzeugen und Speedern. Welche Rolle die REC während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges spielte, und was mit dem Unternehmen nach der Auflösung der Neuen Republik geschah, ist nicht bekannt. Produkte Sämtliche dieser Produkte wurden für die Neue Republik, bzw. die Flotte der Neuen Republik produziert. *Diverse Arbeits- und Hilfsdroiden *Schildschiff *Defender-Sternjäger *''Defender''-Klasse Angriffsträger *''Nebula''-Klasse Sternzerstörer *''Ferret''-Klasse Aufklärungsschiff *''Prowler''-Klasse AufklärungsschiffGalaxy of Intrigue *''Agave''-Klasse Vorposten-Schiff *''Sacheen''-Klasse Leichtes Eskortschiff *''Hajen''-Klasse Flottentender *''Warrior''-Klasse Kanonenboot *''Majestic''-Klasse Schwerer Kreuzer *''Endurance''-Klasse TrägerschiffThe Essential Guide to Warfare Hinter den Kulissen ''Republic Engineering Corporation bedeutet auf Deutsch „Ingenieursgesellschaft der Republik“Eigenübersetzung. Quellen *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Unternehmen Kategorie:Legends